I don't love you
by Neriyura
Summary: Junmyeon tidak mencintai Yixing. Atau itu yang Junmyeon dan Yixing percayai. An exo SuLay fic.


**I don't love you**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita).**

.

.

.

Di tengah keramaian orang yang sedang bersulang, melempar canda tawa, memainkan permainan, makan dan minum untuk menselebrasikan pergantian tahun, Kim Junmyeon hanya duduk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan es dalam gelas minumannya dan memperhatikan teman-temannya tanpa berniat untuk ikut meramaikan.

Kemudian iris cokelatnya menangkap cahaya yang berasal dari ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan atau panggilan masuk. Junmyeon menatap malas layar hpnya setelah ia melihat nama orang itu yang tertera di layar.

Ya, namanya Zhang Yixing.

Orang yang beberapa jam yang lalu mengirimnya pesan dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggunya di taman pinggir kota untuk menselebrasikan malam pergantian tahun bersama. Padahal sudah beberapa jam terlewat dari jam janjian mereka—ah tunggu, janjian sepihak dari Yixing lebih tepatnya karena Junmyeon tidak pernah menyetujuinya), dan Junmyeon tahu Yixing masih menunggunya. Ya, si bodoh itu masih menunggu Junmyeon yang malah lebih memilih pergi ke bar memenuhi undangan teman-teman sekolah menengah atasnya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas lelah lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya di atas meja tanpa membuka pesan dari orang itu. Junmyeon tidak peduli, dan dari awalpun Junmyeon tidak pernah peduli, tapi kenapa orang itu masih tidak mengerti juga?

Dari awal orang itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan badan gemetar gugup dan wajah yang semerah tomat lalu sekonyong-konyong mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Junmyeon, Junmyeon tidak pernah peduli.

Ia juga tidak peduli ketika orang itu dengan tidak tahu dirinya masuk ke kehidupan Junmyeon setelah itu. setiap pagi Yixing selalu mengirimnya pesan yang berisi ucapan selamat pagi dan doa supaya harinya berjalan dengan baik yang tak repot-repot Junmyeon balas.

Siangnya ia selalu menunggu Junmyeon keluar dari kelas hanya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama, dan tak jarang juga Junmyeon hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak nafsu makan jika ada Yixing di sana.

Meskipun begitu, besoknya Yixing masih akan terus melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu terus seperti kaset rusak, tak kenal lelah dan tak kenal kata menyerah yang justru membuat Junmyeon tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran si bodoh ini

Ya, ia tidak habis pikir sampai suatu hari Junmyeon tidak kuat dan meluapkan semuanya "Kau tahu aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, kenapa kau terus saja melakukan itu? apa kau tidak lelah?"

Dan Yixing hanya tersenyum, membiarkan helaian rambut halusnya bergoyang-goyang oleh hembusan angin.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan mencintaiku juga"

Cinta.

Haha, cih.

Dia? Kim Junmyeon? Jatuh cinta? _like hell!._

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk merasakan emosi semacam itu. Karena ia tahu, perasaan-perasaan seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya terjatuh dan merasakan sakit seperti apa yang selalu ia lihat dan perhatikan dari orang lain.

Orang-orang yang katanya saling 'cinta' pada akhirnya akan saling menyakiti dan meninggalkan. Ia tahu, cinta itu hanya omong kosong belaka, buktinya, jika cinta itu memang benar adanya, ibunya tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya dan ayahnya hanya untuk pria lain yang ia katanya lebih ia cintai dan membuat keluarganya hancur.

Ia tidak butuh perasaan cinta. Ia hanya akan hidup di atas takhtanya tanpa merasakan pengalaman seperti apa itu dicintai dan mencintai.

Atau itu yang selalu ia pikir sebelum Yixing datang ke kehidupannya.

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, sampai berbulan-bulan Yixing tak pernah lelah memberi dan menawarkan cinta. Jujur saja, Junmyeon tidak mengerti bagaimana untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya.

Dan sebenarnya ia tidak merasa keberatan ketika Yixing dekat dengannya, ia malah sudah terbiasa dengan adanya Yixing di sampingnya dan merasa kosong ketika Yixing tidak ada di sampingnya. Dan jujur saja itu… membuatnya takut.

Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha meyakinkan diri dan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, ia juga dengan perlahan mendorong Yixing keluar dari hidupnya dan tetap yakin bahwa ia tidak akan peduli dan tidak akan pernah mencintai Yixing seperti apa yang Yixing katakan.

Ya, Junmyeon tidak mencintai Yixing.

Tapi kenapa ketika Junmyeon mendapat kabar bahwa Yixing tak kunjung pulang dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi ia langsung lari seperti orang kesetanan dan menghiraukan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya yang masih bersuka cita atas perayaan pergantian tahun itu.

Berpuluh-puluh pesan ia kirim. Berpuluh-puluh kali ia mencoba menelepon Yixing tapi si bodoh itu tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

Junmyeon mengelilingi taman tempat Yixing menunggunya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai penjuru taman dengan harapan ia bisa menemukan sosok Yixing yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya seperti biasa.

Ia terus mencari sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ketika teman-temannya datang menyusulnya karena mereka juga mendapat kabar bahwa Yixing menghilang. Dan ia terus mencari tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang juga ikut mencari dan meneriakkan nama Yixing.

"Hey, aku menemukan ini!"

Suara Sehun yang berteriak tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah suara Sehun dan langsung bergabung dalam kerumunan orang di sana.

Ia langsung merebut sebuah benda persegi panjang dari tangan Sehun. Handphone Yixing. Ia menatap sendu layar hp yang sudah retak itu menampilkan berpuluh-puluh _missed call_ dan pesan darinya.

Ia masih ingin berprasangka baik, tapi melihat keadaan handphone Yixing yang sudah hampir hancur dengan bekas injakan kaki, ia jadi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak panik. Ingin ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia dilingkupi emosi seperti itu hanya untuk orang bodoh yang selalu memberinya cinta?

Junmyeon tidak mencintai Yixing.

Tapi kenapa ketika ia akhirnya menemukan Yixing setelah berjam-jam pencarian mereka, Junmyeon merasa syaraf-syarafnya seolah dicabut dan dilumpuhkan sehingga ia tidak bisa merespon apa-apa.

Ia hanya diam tertegun dengan bola mata membulat lebar melihat Yixing di sana. Di sebuah gudang kumuh yang terlihat sudah tidak terpakai dengan tubuh meringkuk tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel di badannya. Tangannya terikat, seluruh tubuhnya dihiasi luka lebam dan bercak merah, sudut bibir yang selalu melengkungkan senyum manis itu berdarah dan bibirnya mulai membiru, dan mata yang selalu memancarkan sayang itu kini tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang bengkak.

Ia hanya diam tertegun ketika orang-orang di sana panik dan menangis melihat keadaan Yixing. Ia juga hanya diam ketika mereka segera menelpon ambulance dan polisi. Ia juga hanya diam ketika Chanyeol langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh polos Yixing. Ia hanya diam kendati hatinya terasa panas dan nafasnya terasa memberat. Dan tanpa sadar, ia menitikan air mata.

.

.

.

"Kim Junmyeon"

Seorang pria berpakaian polisi menghampirinya ketika ia duduk menunggui Yixing yang sedang diberi tindakan oleh dokter dan perawat-perawat di ruang instalasi gawat darurat. Ia mendongak, dengan wajah datar ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan seolah bertanya "Ada apa?"

Polisi itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak di tasnya. "Ini kami temukan di tempat kejadian, dan mungkin… kau yang lebih berhak menyimpan ini" Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kotak berwarna ungu itu ke hadapan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap kotak yang sudah hancur itu sesaat sebelum tangannya menyentuh permukaan kotak itu. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna merah marun buatan tangan yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya dan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan 'selamat tahun baru, Kim Junmyeon', lalu ia meremas kedua benda itu bersamaan.

"Setelah kami melakukan penyelidikan, kami mengira bahwa pelakunya lebih dari satu orang. dan kami akan segera menangkap pelakunya"

Ah, ya. Polisi-polisi itu memang harus segera menemukan para bajingan yang berani melakukan hal menjijikan itu pada Yixingnya. Ya, sebelum Junmyeon menguliti hidup-hidup para bajingan itu.

Kemudian suara pintu ruang IGD yang dibuka membuat Junmyeon segera bangkit dan menghampiri para tenaga medis yang keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yixing hyung, dok?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sudah sembab karena menangis dari tadi.

"Kondisinya tidak terlalu baik, atau bahkan buruk. Tapi berdoa saja semoga ia bisa bertahan"

Setelah mendengar itu, tanpa pikir panjang Junmyeon langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. aroma obat-obatan yang pekat khas rumah sakit menyapa indra penciumannya ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Lalu ia menatap Yixing yang masih memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya pucat, tak terlihat wajah berseri seperti ketika Yixing melihat Junmyeon lagi sekarang.

Junmyeon hampir tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat pergerakan dari Yixing, entah dorongan dari mana ia langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing. Tangan yang baru sekarang ia sentuh itu terasa lembut, meskipun dingin.

"Jun?"

Meskipun suara Yixing kelewat lemah, tapi indera pendengarannya masih bisa menangkap dengan jelas suara itu.

"Iya Xing, aku disini"

Yixing tersenyum lemah "Akhirnya kau datang, Jun"

Junmyeon terdiam sesaat. Ia merasa nafasnya tercekat, matanya memanas, dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa kembali menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Ah ya, aku datang Xing" Jawab Junmyeon dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang, Jun" Yixing kembali tersenyum dan itu malah membuat dada Junmyeon semakin nyeri sampai ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Yixing. "Jun, kenapa kau menangis?"

Mendengar itu, Junmyeon langsung mengusap air mata itu dengan syal yang ia pakai "Aku tidak menangis, Xing. Aku hanya mengantuk sampai mengeluarkan air mata" Jawabnya bohong.

"Ah ya, aku seharusnya sudah tahu kalau Kim Junmyeon tidak akan menangis—ah Jun, apa itu… syal dariku?"

Junmyeon langsung menggenggam syal yang ia pakai "Ah iya, ini syal darimu"

"Jun..." Suara Yixing semakin lirih "Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri memakai syal itu" Ujarnya dengan senyuman, meskipun lemah, Junmyeon tahu senyum itu tulus.

"Jun… maafkan aku. Aku… mencintaimu" Nada suara Yixing yang kian melirih itu membuat perasaan aneh menjalari tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya terasa meremang kadang terasa dingin menggigil dan kadang terasa panas membakar. Junmyeon tak suka perasaan yang membuat jantungnya tercekat, membuat nafasnya sesak untuk dikeluarkan itu.

"Maaf jika selama ini perasaanku membebanimu—"

"Sudah Xing, kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi" Junmyeon segera memotong apapun yang akan diucapkan Yixing. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar kata maaf karena Yixing mencintainya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa itu padahal ia tidak peduli, kan? Ya ia tidak mencintai Yixing. tapi… kenapa rasanya sakit?

"Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu mengikutimu, aku hanya ingin dekat dengan orang yang aku cintai meskipun aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku… tapi justru aku malah merepotkanmu, ya?"

Yixing tetap tidak menurut. Seperti biasanya. Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu ingin membalas apa dan akhirnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Jun… apa sekarang mati lampu ya"

"Eh?"

Yixing kembali bersuara dan membuat Junmyeon kembali mendongak, lalu ditatapnya Yixing dengan mata berairnya "Jun, aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur"

"Tidak Xing!" Junmyeon mengeratkan genggaman tangan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung ia lepaskan "Kau jangan berani-beraninya tidur—hey Yixing!"

Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, Yixing tidak menurut.

Dan ya, Yixing benar. Junmyeon tak akan pernah mencintai Yixing.

Oleh karena itu, ketika Yixing dinyatakan koma, ia selalu berada di samping Yixing. Menatap wajah Yixing yang sepucat warna sprei tempat tidurnya dan berharap Yixing akan segera bangun dari komanya.

Ia ingin melihat kembali senyuman manis nan lembut yang selalu Yixing lemparkan padanya. Ia ingin mendengar suara manja Yixing yang memanggil namanya. Tapi Yixing masih tak membuka matanya.

Mungkin besok Yixing akan bangun.

Makanya hari ini Junmyeon datang kembali ke tempat Yixing di rawat. Ia membawa sebuah boneka unicorn besar supaya ketika Yixing bangun, ia akan senang karena Junmyeon tahu Yixing menyukai makhluk berwujud kuda bertanduk itu itu. Tapi hari ini Junmyeon masih belum bisa melihat wajah senang itu.

Mungkin besok Yixing akan bangun.

Junmyeon datang lagi hari ini. Ia menagih ucapan selamat pagi yang selalu Yixing berikan padanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Junmyeon tak mendapat jawaban.

Mungkin besok Yixing akan bangun.

Ia sengaja tidak merapikan bajunya. Ia tidak menyisir rambutnya, dasinya ia biarkan menggantung asal. Ia tahu, jika Yixing melihat itu, ia pasti akan menggembungkan pipinya lucu lalu segera merapikan rambut dan dasinya sambil mengomel " _Aigo_ Jun, kau ini habis berkelahi dengan hewan buas kah?"

Tapi hari ini Yixing tidak melakukannya.

Mungkin besok Yixing akan bangun.

Jadi ia datang lagi hari ini. hari ini ia menemukan Kyungsoo, sahabat Yixing juga sedang ada di sana untuk menjenguk Yixing. Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun sendu. Lalu dengan pelan ia menepuk bahu Junmyeon.

"Yixing mencintaimu"

"Ya, aku tahu"

Dan Junmyeon tidak mencintai Yixing.

Tapi kenapa ketika ia mengunjungi Yixing untuk ke lima puluh tujuh kalinya dan ia mendengar orang tua Yixing memutuskan untuk melepaskan alat-alat yang menopang hidup Yixing, ia menghentikan mereka.

Ia bilang bahwa ia akan membayar semuanya. Ia akan membayar berapapun asalkan Yixing masih tetap hidup.

Tapi mereka bilang, harapan untuk Yixing masih bisa hidup itu sangat tipis, atau mungkin tidak ada harapan sama sekali, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk merelakan Yixing dan bilang kalau Junmyeon juga harus merelakan Yixing.

Junmyeon dengan keras kepala menolak mendengar itu. Yixing masih punya harapan. Ya, Mungkin besok Yixing akan bangun, atau mungkin lusa, atau mungkin minggu depan, tahun depan atau kapanpun, Junmyeon yakin suatu hari Yixing akan membuka matanya dan kembali mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu, Jun"

Tapi ternyata suara beep panjang ketika Junmyeon mengunjungi Yixing untuk ke seratus kalinya mematahkan semua harapan Junmyeon.

Ia tidak akan pernah mendengar kalimat itu lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah mendapat ucapan selamat pagi lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Yixing lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah… melihat Yixing lagi.

Junmyeon tidak mencintai Yixing.

Makanya ketika Yixing gagal untuk bangun, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membiarkan suara tangisnya menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

Junmyeon tidak mencintai Yixing.

Makanya ketika orang-orang satu-persatu meninggalkan pemakaman Yixing, Junmyeon masih ada di sana. memandang sinis gundukan tanah yang mengubur raga orang bodoh yang telah memberinya cinta dan membuatnya merasakan emosi yang selama ini sangat ia hindari lalu merenggut hatinya dengan kejam sebagai balasan.

Ia harusnya tidak pernah menerima Yixing di kehidupannya, maka Yixing akan berhenti mencintainya, ia pun tak akan pernah merasakan emosi ini, Yixingpun tak akan menunggunya di taman itu, dan ia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini.

Ya, seharusnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yixing.

.

.

Junmyeon tidak mencintai Yixing, ya, karena Yixing tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yixing.

"Kau jahat Xing, aku pikir kau—hatiku akan kau kembalikan"

.

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

.

a/n: Selamat tahun baru semuaa *telat woy* ehem, aku gak tahu ini nulis apa, awalnya gak pede buat publish, tapi dibuang sayang, jadi yaudah lah nyampah lagi. baru pertama kali bikin angst jadi maaf kalau gak nge-feel dan malah terkesan alay hehehehe :'))))

Mind to give review?


End file.
